Where I Want to Be
by alicemorganss
Summary: Jack tries to wait up for Sam on Valentine's Day. After a bad day at work, she seeks the comforts of her small family. Sam/Jack established.


Disclaimer: I do not own them, sadly enough.

This fic was inspired from my horrible day at work on Valentine's Day, and well... this is the result.

Reviews are appreciated :)

* * *

The house was quiet as she unlocked the front door to her house that night. Slipping out of her combat boots as quickly and as quietly as possible she noticed a faint light coming from the living room.

Shaking her hair out of the ponytail, she sighed heavily, it was 10 o'clock at night.

_So much for an early night in_ she mused.

Locking the door again she turned, placing her keys and bag on the empty side table, she noticed a single daisy with a note placed under the vase that held it upright.

She picked up the daisy and brought it to her nose, smelling the earthly scent. After a day spent in a X-304, with recycled air, the flower smelt like heaven. Putting it back in the vase she pocketed the note and walked into the house fully.

Walking quietly to the faintly light living room, she smiled slightly at the scene in front of her.

There lying on the couch was Jack O'Neill, stretched out on the couch with an afghan thrown over him, his silver hair head sticking up from the couch's arm. His arms were outside the afghan, crossed over each other and held together in sleep.

Making her way to the couch, she knelt down carefully, and sighed quietly in exhaustion.

She placed her hand carefully on the small bundle Jack was protecting beneath the afghan. It wiggled slightly in protest or comfort, she couldn't tell, but she watched as Jack's arms compensated for the slight movements.

She gently made contact with one of his arms and she suddenly felt his eyes on her.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey" he said sleepily, "what time is it?"

"Just past 2200" she told him, looking at her watch. "I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier, things didn't go as planned today."

"Its alright" he told her honestly, "We didn't do to much today. Danny and Teal'c came over for a while, but they had plans tonight."

"Oh really" she said, her eyebrow rising in a perfect Teal'c imitation.

"Apparently" he said, feeling the small bundle he held under the blanket wiggle more as they continued to talk. He gently patted the small lump to reassure her.

Sam smiled and caught Jack's eye.

"You want to" he trailed off, getting ready to sit up to give her room on the couch.

"I'm fine here," she said, removing her hand from his bare arm and placing it on top of the afghan covered body.

He nodded and smiled slightly, getting comfortable again, watching her carefully.

"Bad day at work" he asked after a few minutes of silence, watching her make small circles absentmindedly with her hand.

"Lets just say everything that was probably going to go wrong today, did" she sighed, her eyes moving from staring at the afghan to his eyes.

Jack understood perfectly, and raised one of his hands, placing it in her long locks and gently massaging her scalp.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"How come you're not in bed" she asked, slightly confused as to why he was sleeping on the couch.

"We were waiting up for you, and since we didn't know what time you would be home, we stuck it out on the couch" he told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time for dinner" she said after a few minutes.

"Its Chinese, it makes good leftovers and reheats easily" he shrugged off her apology.

A small protest came from beneath the afghan and they both looked down, smiling at the sight.

A small mouth opened wide as a yawn took over the small bundle. Blue eyes looked around as a head bobbed up and down slightly on Jack's warm t-shirt clad chest. A small gurgle was heard, but no sounds of protests came about.

"Guess you didn't miss the midnight snack" Jack quipped.

Sam shook her head and couldn't help but turn her lips upward at his response.

"You're incorrigible, you know that," she told him, and her hand snuck under the afghan and a small hand grasped at her fingers.

Jack smiled slightly and removed his hand from her hair, placing it on the couch to help himself sit up.

He patted the couch next to him and watched as Sam refused to let the small hand go and wearily sat on the couch.

She tucked into his side and he placed the afghan over her as well.

"Tired" he asked.

"To say the least," she answered, placing her head on his shoulder and lightly rubbed the small hand in her hand back and forth.

Now sitting upright the little bundle rubbed her face into Jack's chest, lightly wetting the t-shirt.

Sam chuckled at the sight as Jack shook his head at the antics.

"Guess it's my turn now" she asked, moving to take the rooting bundle from Jack's arms.

"That's one thing I can't take care of," he told her, watching as she pulled the zipper of her flight suit with one hand and quickly maneuvered herself and the baby into position for an early midnight snack.

Now that his arms were free, Jack wrapped one around Sam's shoulders and watched the process.

"Nice outfit" Sam smiled down at the way their daughter was dressed.

She had a heart-covered onesie on, with a heart headband.

"Teal'c thought it was appropriate" Jack said. "Said since it was her first Valentine's Day, she needed the proper attire."

"I'm sure" she said, unbelieving, knowing Jack clearly put her in this outfit before the boys came over.

"Its not like she understands, she's only two months old" Jack said.

"Its very cute, I should thank Teal'c then" Sam told him quietly, stroking their daughters cheek as it filled with milk.

"Indeed" Jack said, smiling into her hair as he squeezed her to his side.

They sat in silence as their daughter continued to eat her fill, Sam closing her eyes, letting the silence take over.

"Sam" Jack said quietly, watching as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm" she asked, too tired to use whole words.

"I think Grace is done," he told her, watching as she lifted her head from his shoulder and facing her daughter.

Sam smiled softly and brought her daughter up to her shoulder, quickly making herself presentable before coaxing a burp out of the two month old.

Once done with the nightly routine, Sam placed Grace on her chest, the baby carefully wrapped up in the afghan once again as Jack pulled his two girls into his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sam" he said, kissing the top of her head as she settled into him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jack" she told him, closing her eyes as the exhaustion claimed her.

Jack squeezed her shoulder and smiled down, watching as his family slept away what was left of the night.

--

Fin.


End file.
